062116-Matter of Mantles
21:27:27 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 21:27 -- 21:27:49 GG: Hello. Miss. Fenrix.... How. Are. You. Right. Now? 21:28:07 AT: Hi Serrios 21:28:18 AT: I'm in waterrr and therrreforre annoyed 21:28:30 GG: Though. That. Is. Not. Likely. The. Only. Reason. You. Are. Annoyed.... 21:28:42 AT: You arre corrrrect 21:35:23 GG: And. How. Are. You. In. Those. Regards? 21:35:29 AT: I'm fine 21:35:39 GG: That. Seems. Surprising.... 21:36:50 GG: It. Is. Something. That. Certainly. Shook. Me.... The. Last. Bit. Of. The. Sacrifice. That. I. Made. For. Her. Has. Finally. Been. Undone.... 21:37:01 AT: I woullldn't say that 21:37:26 GG: How. So? 21:37:44 AT: Wellll 21:37:48 AT: We willll have to wait and see 21:38:00 GG: Yes. I. Suppose. This. Is. True.... 21:38:34 GG: There. Is. Something. Though. That. I. Feel. I. Have. Waited. Too. Long. On.... 21:39:06 AT: What is that 21:40:22 GG: A. Leader. Needs. To. Be. Established.... I. Had. Thought. That. I. Might. Be. Able. To. Step. Aside. Those. Plans. When. Miss. Aaisha. Was. Starting. To. Become. More. Of. The. Empress.... But. With. Mr. Fedora. Having. A. More. Direct. Grasp. On. Her.... 21:41:31 GG: There. Was. A. Meeting. You. Could. Not. Attend. Made. First. By. Mr. Aesona.... And. It. Could. Not. Be. Made. More. Clear. We. Are. In. Need. Of. Organization. As. A. Team.... 21:42:05 AT: We do 21:42:40 AT: I've been doing what I can but I harrrdllly am abllle to trrrack everrry event in the session 21:42:47 AT: So my efficiency is llimited 21:43:19 GG: And. More. So. You. Are. Likely. To. Be. In. Danger. If. You. Do. Assume. The. Mantle.... 21:43:52 AT: I'm allrready in dangerrr, Serrios 21:44:11 GG: Yes. This. Is. True.... 21:44:51 GG: But. Mr. Fedora. Will. Be. Possessive. Of. His. New. Partner.... Doing. Something. To. Elevate. Attention. To. Yourself. Will. Likely. Cause. A. Response.... 21:45:56 GG: So. I. Ask. This.... If. You. Will. Again. Help. Me. To. Take. Up. The. Mantle.... I. Will. Do. What. I. Can. To. Be. Worthy. Of. It.... I. Just. Know. I. Can. Not. Be. Passive. In. This.... 21:46:52 AT: You arrre alllrready high risk, Serrios 21:47:09 AT: I'm not surrre if morrre weight shoullld be put on you forrr the time being 21:47:13 GG: Yes. But. It. May. Be. The. Role. I. Must. Play.... 21:47:26 AT: Therrre arre no rolllles that we MUST plllay 21:47:35 GG: Yes. And. No.... 21:48:52 GG: We. Were. Given. These. Classes. For. A. Reason.... In. Some. Sense. If. I. Understand. Mr. Carter. Correctly.... The. Game. May. Be. Trying. To. Help. Us. Grow. Into. Them.... 21:49:11 GG: Princes. Are. Not. Meant. To. Stay. Along. The. Sidelines.... 21:49:24 AT: They arrre not 21:49:32 AT: And I doubt Thieves arrre, eitherrr 21:50:16 GG: No.... But. A. Thief. Is. Not. Usually. Seen. Until. It. Is. Too. Late.... 21:50:51 GG: So. If. Either. Of. Us. Must. Play. The. Open. And. Public. Role.... 21:51:07 AT: Arre you prreparrred forrr that 21:51:44 GG: No. More. Than. Anyone. Else. Can. Be.... And. The. Price. For. Continuing. To. Ignore. This. Is. Too. High.... 21:51:55 AT: It isn't being ignorrred 21:52:00 AT: Why do you think I'm not therrre 21:52:17 AT: And am instead worrking to gatherrr us togetherrr 21:52:34 GG: I. Did. Not. Mean. That. In. Particular. When. I. Said. This.... And. I. Understand.... 21:52:57 AT: No I'm just giving an exampllle 21:53:11 GG: I. See.... Of. Course.... 21:53:31 AT: If we arrre to forrmallly declllarrre a lleaderrr, they have to be abllle to keep pace with those who woullld question them 21:54:08 GG: The. Biggest. Problem. There. Would. Be. Mr. Aesona.... 21:54:30 GG: No. Matter. Who. Is. Leading. He. Will. Resist. And. Argue.... 21:55:00 AT: I can handllle him 21:55:02 GG: Next. To. That. Would. Be. The. Current. Miss. Lilah. Who. Believes. I. Had. A. Part. In. Her. Death.... 21:55:12 AT: I willl adjust my apprrroach frrom what I had been doing 21:55:26 AT: I can handllle herrr as wellll, by delllegation 21:55:35 GG: Of. Course.... Mr. Batson.... 21:55:37 AT: Which is to say that the otherrr humans shoullld be abllle to helllp 21:55:45 AT: As wellll as Kyllle 21:55:58 GG: Yes.... 21:56:20 AT: You see the prrobllems 21:56:31 AT: The next step is seeing what you have that can solllve them 21:56:37 AT: That's what a lleaderrr does 21:56:44 AT: They move peopllle in the right dirrrections 21:56:48 AT: It's lllike a puzzllle 21:56:55 AT: Have you done puzzllles 21:58:25 GG: Not. So. Much.... But. I. Have. Been. Told. Military. Strategy. Itself. Is. Much. Like. A. Puzzle.... Even. A. Battle. Between. Two. Is. Not. So. Much. About. Strength. As. It. Is. Making. Your. Opponent. Move. How. You. Would. Want. Them.... 21:58:35 AT: Yes 22:00:04 AT: That's basicalllly the sorrrt of thinking that you have to do but 22:00:07 AT: Morre complllex 22:00:40 GG: Regardless. The. First. Step. In. All. This. Is. To. Finally. Organize. Us.... Not. Just. As. These. Teams. But. In. Terms. Of. Our. Abilities.... Far. Too. Many. Doubt. What. They. Can. Do.... Some. Do. Not. See. How. They. Fit. In. All. This.... 22:01:16 GG: And. I. Do. Not. Just. Mean. Abilities. In. Terms. Of. The. Classes. And. Aspects.... 22:01:28 GG: We. Need. To. Assess. Our. Strengths.... 22:01:35 AT: Wellll yes 22:01:37 AT: Of courrrse 22:02:00 AT: That was parrrt of my intent with gatherrring the plllayerrrs on the surrface togetherrr 22:02:27 GG: Ah. You. Are. Already. Ahead. Of. Me.... 22:02:27 AT: So that when we arrre alll in one plllace, we can sorrrt out a few things and alllocate some inforrrmation and responsibilllities 22:02:46 GG: I. Should. Have. Known. You. Were. Already. Thinking. This.... 22:03:02 AT: That is one of the biggest parrrts of any sorrrt of responsibilllity 22:03:07 AT: Think back to Allterrrnia 22:03:23 AT: Considerrr that someone werrre trrrying to assassinate Aaisha, but you don't know who orr when 22:03:28 AT: How woullld you handllle it 22:05:07 GG: I. Would. Have. To. Gather. Only. Those. Most. Trusted.... Of. Course. I. Would. Have. To. Assess. Them. Personally.... But. Once. That. Has. Been. Established. Part. Of. Them. Would. Be. Sent. Out. To. Do. The. Same. While. The. Others. Would. Be. Sent. Out. To. Investigate. Our. Weaknesses. And. Likely. Points. Of. Attack.... 22:05:42 GG: At. The. Same. Time. As. Candidates. Are. Scratched. Off. A. Guard. Is. Formed.... 22:05:59 AT: You know what I woulllld do 22:06:02 GG: Furthermore. Miss. Aaisha. Would. Be. Taken. To. A. Secure. Location.... Known. Only. To. Myself. 22:06:30 AT: I woullld find someone who coullld be made to resembllle Aaisha, and switch the two, and wait forrr the assassination attempt to take plllace 22:06:33 AT: And then elliminate them 22:07:01 AT: Guarrrds arre easy to trrrack 22:07:15 AT: They coullld find a way arrround them 22:07:39 AT: So you onllly hirrre as many as woullld be expected, and llet theirrr plllan prrroceed up to a point 22:07:59 AT: And then you drrrop the builllding on theirrr scheming lllittlle heads 22:09:03 GG: I. See.... Which. Then. Brings. Me. To. The. An. Additional. Point. To. Which. I. Will. Then. Add. To. My. Thoughts. On. This.... I. Would. Consult. My. Own. Trusted. Councel.... A. Person. Like. You. Miss. Fenrix.... I. Admit. I. Am. Not. So. Indirect. With. My. Tactics.... But.... A. Leader. Does. Not. Just. Do. What. They. Assume. Is. Right.... They. Have. Others. Draw. Up. Plans. As. We 22:09:03 GG: ll.... 22:09:18 AT: Wellll of courrrse 22:09:35 AT: But therrre won't alllways be time to consullllt otherrrs 22:09:41 GG: Yes.... 22:10:14 AT: And whillle dirrrect tactics arre apprrreciabllle, considerrr those who coullld pose thrrreats 22:10:33 AT: It woullld just make them lllaugh 22:10:44 GG: Yes. I. Know.... 22:11:52 AT: I woulllld think that we don't need one llleaderrr 22:11:56 AT: So much as a handfulll 22:12:15 AT: Focusing on a singllle perrrson is 22:12:17 AT: Risky 22:12:33 AT: So says the hollle in my chest 22:13:29 GG: Well. Again.... That. Is. Why. We. Need. Someone. To. Be. The. Thief.... And. Other. Such. Roles.... One. Leader. In. The. Light.... The. Others. Working. While. The. Enemy. Is. Distracted.... 22:13:40 GG: There. Is. A. Risk. Yes.... 22:13:51 GG: But. If. We. Control. Their. Focus.... 22:14:00 AT: Serrrios you arrre awarrre of what happens if you die, right? 22:14:33 GG: Yes. I. Am. Aware.... I. Have. A. Few. Contingency. Plans. Should. A. Deadly. Situation. Approach. That. I. Can. Not. Win.... 22:14:54 AT: I mean therrre arrre alllso my abilllities 22:15:14 GG: Yes.... I. Was. Considering. That. To. Be. The. Last. One.... And. Not. My. Favored. One.... 22:15:16 AT: I'm surrre that I coullld brrring someone back underrr the right cirrrcumstances 22:16:19 GG: But. Rest. Assured.... I. Have. A. Few. Means. To. Escape. Death. Should. It. Come. To. That.... They. Will. Only. Work. Once. Though. As. The. Enemy. Will. Likely. Then. Learn. To. Counter. Them. 22:16:19 AT: Yes 22:16:26 AT: I'm surrre 22:16:41 AT: I woulllld harrdllly expect otherrrwise 22:16:50 AT: Forrr the time being 22:17:07 AT: I suggest we postpone this discussion untilll we arrre allll prresent 22:17:14 AT: Orrr at llleast 22:17:17 AT: Morrre of us 22:17:33 GG: Yes. I. Agree.... I. Can. Not. Just. Declare. Myself. As. The. Leader. And. Hope. Everyone. Will. Accept. That.... 22:18:42 AT: Whille that is sometimes necessarrrry, I underrrstand 22:19:54 GG: A. Leader. Only. Has. Power. As. Much. As. One. Is. Willing. To. Follow.... 22:20:28 AT: Corrrect 22:21:40 GG: For. Now. I. Will. Leave. You. To. Your. Wait. For. The. Portal. As. I. Attend. To. Ensuring. My. Part. In. The. Current. Plan. Does. Not. Get. Rowdy.... 22:21:53 AT: Okay 22:21:59 AT: LLet me know if anything changes 22:22:05 GG: Naturally. 22:22:17 GG: And. You. Please. Tell. Me. The. Same.... 22:22:35 AT: Wellll of courrrse 22:22:43 AT: Good lluck 22:22:50 GG: Good. Luck. To. You. As. Well. 22:22:56 -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 22:22 -- Category:Serios Category:Lorrea